


(Re)Encounter

by AoiRingo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Meetings, M/M, Office, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: The first encounter between Chikage and Itaru.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 18





	(Re)Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a (REALLY) late present for the A3! Secret Santa (#secretA3_2019) for @/sttsbnri on Twitter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not familiar with Chikage and Itaru, so, sorry if I did a major mistake in their personalities, story or relationship.

The rhythmic sound of the keyboards around the room and the casual heels of the coworkers traveling back and forward to the photocopier were the only background music I would be hearing until the end of my working hours. It was a normal day of spring, with the normal people, the normal weather, the normal everything, I couldn’t wait to go back home and play the new event of E-Suri. My zen state that went between being extremely concentrated at the tasks that I had assigned for the day and dreaming about myself being alone with my games that I didn’t notice the whispers among the, apparently, no longer busy workers on the office. I raise the head to see the reason for the commotion just to see ahead with emerald hair… Wait, not emerald, the light was awful, his hair was more like wasabi… Whatever, it was not my problem. That was what I thought until someone touched my shoulder.

“Chigasaki-san, this is Utsuki-san, you’ll be under his charge” my supervisor, a middle-aged woman who was promoted to another department, pointed at the man who caused the fuss back then. I was not sure if he was new to the company or if he was just getting a promotion from another department, the only thing I wished was not having many extra hours because of him. I stood up to face him properly. For some reason, the moment our eyes met I felt a pinch in my heart. A feeling of confusion and distress. I hesitated a bit before taking the hand he was tending me.

“Nice to meet you, Utsuki-senpai. I can't wait to work with you,” I shaked his hand as firmly as I could after the weird sensation. I used all my strength to avoid something cliché like ‘I think we have met before’ or ‘Your face is familiar’. He smiled, a wicked smile like he knew what I was thinking.

“I am glad to be able to work with you, Chikage-san. You look like a hardworking person,” he released my hand, but for some reason, he did not leave immediately. The supervisor looked at us puzzled.

“Well, I have some reports to do, I’ll leave you to know each other a bit more.” She left after making a little bow to both of us with her head. Without her, there was a strange and long silence between us where I thought about sitting again and starting working again, but I could not. The feeling I had after meeting his eyes was still there, and I could see he felt somehow the same way. Maybe it was just me, and still...

“You know Chikage-san, you remind me of the character of an old story,” I rose an elbow, I expected something like: I saw you on a game store, or we met during high school. But the story was unconventional and intriguing, so I let him talk.

> “They say, there was a pair of lovers who met once every year under a wisteria tree. They could only meet once every 365 days because he was a terrifying yaksha who lived in the mountain near the girl’s hometown and the only day he could go down to the city was when the flowers of that beautiful tree were fully bloomed.
> 
> They were deeply in love, even though the few time they could see each other. But years passed, and the beautiful woman was a mere mortal. In the end, she died the day before they could meet again that year. The yaksha waited for her, and went back over and over to that tree, the one that for him symbolizes their love, until the tree died too. It was then when he realized he would never see her face again. Desperate he made a pact with a powerful sorcerer, he sold his immortal soul so he could reincarnate and see her again. And after many reincarnations, we met again, my adeyaka beauty.”

When he concluded his tale, he leaned a bit, like a bow. I was speechless, but after not long he laughed a bit.

“But of course this is a lie,” it took me a few seconds, but I laughed following his example.

“Of course, of course.”

We talked a bit more about how the things were organized in the department, and how the workflow was. Even after wasting my time talking with the new guy I finished everything on time, so I went home right away.

Maybe because the day before I hadn’t had enough sleep, or because the weird feeling still stuck to me, I went to bed straight away. Before falling asleep, I could feel as my cheeks were getting wet due to my tears. Because, even though he said it was a lie, a part of me knew that the story was real.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Chikage and Itaru holding hands beneath wisteria tree in kimono outfit. Since wisteria tree symbolizes long-life and immortality so I decided to go with this little AU. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
